


Let's play love

by Luna_lu_na



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Estaban en la escuela, no era la gran cosa, una escuela común con chicos comunes, que hacían cosas ordinarias, salvo “él” Anthony Stark. Era rico, atractivo y un genio. Sus maestros reconocían su talento, las mujeres su atractivo  y el mundo su riqueza.El era solo Steven Rogers, el chico guapo pero demasiado noble y tímido para actuar. Inteligente pero promedio. Opacado por el genio Stark quien sorprendía a todos con inventos que parecían sacados de una película de ciencia ficción.Steve no tenía dinero y la beca “Draco” era su meta para poder seguir estudiando, claro, muchos otros la querían pero el necesitaba ganarla. Fue cuando su pareja, el guapo y deportista James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes le sugirió que enamorara a Anthony. Igual este estaba loco por Steve, además su padre era el donante de esa enorme beca, así que si “salía”  con el niño rico este pediría por el ante su padre y se la darían. Steve se negó, eso era ruin y bajo, pero Bucky le dijo que no habría otra forma de que el siguiera en la universidad. Entonces Steve aceptó, y ahí empieza la historia de dos personas. Tan distintas entre sí, y unidas por algo llamado “interés”





	Let's play love

**Author's Note:**

> Mi nueva incursión al Avengers Fandom espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios  
>  Admito que también lloré cuando terminé de escribirlo. No es plagio, yo soy su autora en la plataforma Amor Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de Yuuki Uchiha Uzumaki y ahora lo trasladé a esta. Jeje Disfruten su lectura

Steve lo tenía todo calculado, bueno tan calculado como Bucky le había enseñado, sonriendo tímidamente se recargó en un pilar de la entrada de la biblioteca, esperaba al castaño Stark quien se dirigía ahí acompañado de Pepper y James “Rhodey” Rhodes. Los tres reían de quien sabe que broma, Steve se adelantó y detuvo a Tony.

—Hola Tony –nervioso Steve saludó a su compañero de clases-

Anthony desvió la cara de sus amigos y miró sorprendido pero sonriente al chico rubio de su clase.

—Hola Steve. Chicos él es Steve Rogers, mi compañero de Historia, Geografía y Salud, rubiales, ellos son mis amigos Pepper y Rhodey.

—Un placer, chicos. Eh, ¿Tony? ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

Steve estaba nervioso y su sonrojo lo delataba, los amigos del castaño sonrieron y asintieron alegando que irían a la biblioteca a esperar al moreno. A sabiendas de la adoración que Tony parecía sentir por Steve esperaban una declaración y una bella historia de amor.

—Nos vemos, chicos. Vamos Steve vayamos a la parte de atrás nadie molestará ahí

El rubio asintió y lo siguió recordando las palabras de su Bucky.  
“A él le gustas, Stevie. Lo tienes loco, cualquiera con ojos puede verlo. Así que finge amor, declárate y verás que lo tendrás a tus pies en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Recuerda ser toda atención con él, hasta que llegue Diciembre. Será cuando las becas sean otorgadas, entonces rompe con el.”

 

Tony estaba ligeramente emocionado, bien, mentira, MUY emocionado. El gustaba de Steve desde la preparatoria, pero como siempre estaba con el mastodonte amante del deporte jamás tuvo valor de acercarse y ser amigos, afortunadamente en la universidad tenían varias clases juntos y Steve no las compartía con “Bucky” así que rápidamente ambos formaron una amistad. Deseoso de ser correspondido Tony se esforzó en cambiar su actitud de playboy y ser alguien tan trabajador como lo era el rubio. Así Tony se volvió visible en el radar del noble Steve.

— ¿Y bien, Steve? –al llegar a la parte trasera de la biblioteca Tony encaró a Steve quien sintió su cara arder y su pecho contraerse.

—Verás…a mi tu… ¡Me gustas! –soltó de corrido y fijando sus orbes azules al suelo- Me gustas desde hace meses y…

Tony estaba sorprendido pero tenía una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Tomó a Steve del brazo y lo jaló para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Tambien me gustas, Steve. Desde la preparatoria. Y si quieres podríamos ser… novios. Ya sabes…

Steve sorprendido de que el sucio ardid hubiera funcionado, sonrió aliviado y asintió seguro.

—Por supuesto, Anthony. Seamos novios.

Un beso selló esa falsa promesa de amor por un lado y de amor verdadero del otro.

 

Ese día sería el comienzo y declive de todo el futuro.

El verano llegaba a su fin, y la corta historia de amor comenzaba.

 

 

///////////////////////SEMANAS MÁS TARDE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

 

Tony esperaba sonriente a su novio, “novio” aun saboreaba esa palabra en su lengua, incrédulo de ser tan feliz al lado del rubio quien era todo amor y ternura para con él. Desde que empezaron su relación la sonrisa de Tony parecía tatuada en su cara, al momento que Steve aparecía esta parecía brillar con fuerza. Suspiró como colegiala enamorada y apretó la cadenita con una foto de ambos que Steve le había hecho llegar en una caja de regalo.

Steve por otro lado, se besaba con Bucky en los vestidores, extrañaba el calor del guapo Bucky y en cada oportunidad que tenía lo arrinconaba para besarlo apasionadamente o hacerle el amor con fogosa intensidad, diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba.  
Bucky siempre sonreía esperando la llegada del 20 de diciembre cuando su Steve sería libre y podrían volver a estar juntos.  
Saliendo de los vestidores Steve pintó una sonrisa en su cara y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela donde el morenito lo estaría esperando con su brillante sonrisa. Al verlo lo besó suavemente, esos labios que siempre sabían a café y donas.  
Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería y charlaron de su día con una sonrisa, verdadera y falsa.

—Tony, en unos días nos veremos menos. –Steve soltó la pequeña bomba-

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Porqué!? –El joven Stark hizo pucheros-

—Porque debo empezar a estudiar para ganarme la beca Draco, sabes de sobra que si no la obtengo mis sueños de seguir en la universidad serán solo eso, sueños.

—No te preocupes, mi vida. Yo haré que mi padre te la otorgue. La mereces por ser tan brillante. –sonrió adorable-

Steve sintió su pecho escocer ante esa sonrisa plagada de amor y confianza y sintió su plan flaquear, pero ignoró el sentimiento y le sonrió.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿Lo harías por mí, Tons?

— ¡Claro, Steve! Eres mi novio y solo quiero veste feliz, así que no te preocupes. Verás que convenceré a papá.

Steve le agradeció entre mil sonrisas, halagos y mimos, que Tony recibió henchido de felicidad.

Felicidad que tardaría poco en esfumarse, como su alegría, confianza y dulzura. Donde su corazón estallaría en pedazos y nadie más que él podría recoger.

 

/////////////////DÍAS MÁS TARDE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

—Papá –Tony entró al despacho de Howard con una sonrisa reluciente. El patriarca suspiró y le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Eddie?

— ¿Recuerdas al chico con el que salgo, Steve Rogers?

—Por supuesto, lo presumes todo el tiempo, se pasa su vida aquí. –Sonrió petulante al ver el sonrojo de su hijo-

—Como sea –tosió- Verás, papá el necesita la beca Draco, el quiere seguir estudiando y necesita esa beca, es brillante y muy trabajador y…

—Edward, basta. –Rió el castaño mayor- Tráelo, le haré la entrevista y lo pondré en primer lugar en las listas, por ti. –Aseveró-

Tony chilló de felicidad y corrió a abrazar a su progenitor quien le palmeo la cabeza y le pidió que le dejara trabajar.  
Saliendo del despacho pletórico de felicidad corrió y tomó su móvil marcando a Steve.

— ¿Aló? –Steve estaba recostado con Bucky en su pecho, luego de un encuentro de amor.

— ¡Steve! Papá dijo que te dará la beca. Lo convencí, Steve. –La voz llena de felicidad de Tony hizo mella en Steve quien frunció la cara con un gesto de dolor.  
Bucky lo miró con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora podría quedarse y ambos volverían a su relación.

—Gracias, Tons. Eres el mejor novio del mundo. Te haré una cena especial para agradecerte todo.

La risa de Tony calentó su corazón y sonrió leve a la bocina del teléfono.

—Cuento con eso, ¿mañana en el parque? ¿Picnic?

—Claro Tons, gracias. Te quiero. –soltó-

—Por nada, Steve. Te amo –colgando Tony bailó en su habitación de felicidad mientras en el departamento de Steven Bucky le festejaba su hazaña, y lo llenaba de besos. Besos que ahora sabían diferentes, a menta y no a café con leche y donas de chocolate, Steve los recibió y volvió a tomar al castaño de cabellera larga quien disfrutó de sentir a Su Stevie con el de nuevo.

Para siempre, sin Tony Stark.

 

 

////////////////////18 DE DICIEMBRE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

Tony aguardaba tranquilo por Steve, quería darle el regalo de navidad por adelantado ya que Steve lo pasaría con su familia y no podrían estar juntos.  
Jugaba con la cajita hasta que vio a Steve dirigirse a los vestidores, curioso corrió tras el e iba a hablarle cuando escuchó algo que le arrancó la sonrisa. Steve y Bucky hablaban sonrientes.

— ¿Ya terminaste con él? –Bucky preguntó dulce-

—Lo haré hoy, la beca ya es mía, según Howard Stark. Y ya no hay necesidad de seguir con Anthony. ¿Listo para la navidad? –sonriente-

—Oh si, será genial. Tú y yo, en nuestra cuarta navidad juntos.

Entonces Tony entendió, el había sido usado, usado para conseguir una beca, el rubio solo fingió amarlo para que él le allanara el camino y conseguir su meta.  
Luego Steve y Bucky se besaron se besaban con fruición y deseo, amor y ternura. Tony sintió que mil astillas se clavaron en su corazón y su mano se apretó a la altura de su corazón. Lágrimas ardientes acudieron a sus ojos y el regalo escapó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo en un ruido sordo imperceptible para los amantes que se besaban.  
Corrió, corrió sollozando hasta que llegó al lugar donde descargar su dolor, donde Pepper. Quien al abrir la puerta y verlo así lo ayudó y escuchó todo y su cara se oscureció de rabia. Tony lloraba como si todo se rompiera dentro de él, se abrazaba con tanto dolor como si temiera que si se soltaba su corazón se rompería en pedazos incapaces de volver a unirse.  
Pepper llamó a Rhodey quien corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, y escuchó la historia de Tony y se preparó para clamar venganza.

—No…-sorbió- Déjalo, ganó la beca. Solo dile a papá que le diga lo siguiente “Usted ganó la beca. ¿Valió la pena el esfuerzo? ¿El precio que otro está pagando? –sollozaba con tanto dolor que incluso Pepper se echó a llorar y Rhodey sintió las lágrimas inundar sus mejillas.

—Claro, Tony. Yo le diré a Howard. ¿Y tú?

—Yo…yo me iré a Islandia, Rusia o China…-lastimero hipó- No importa, me iré lejos. Peppy…me duele el corazón –susurró desvalido- 

Pepper lo consoló y llamó a los padres del castaño que acudieron presurosos y que oyeron todo, silentes y lo llenaron de mimos, tiernos y comprensivos aceptaron la decisión de su benjamín y le prepararon todo para mandarlo junto a sus mejores amigos quienes no lo dejarían solo, para que se fueran a Escocia. Juntos y unidos por el antes vivaz Tony que se estremecía en sollozos desgarradores.

 

Steve salía de los vestidores y tropezó con una cajita roja con un moño azul, la recogió con curiosidad y todo se congeló al ver la letra de Tony en la tarjeta dedicatoria. 

“Para el mejor novio del mundo.  
Mi Steve.  
Feliz Navidad”

La abrió y dentro estaba un collar idéntico al que el compró en una tienda de bisutería, solo que ese que descansaba en terciopelo negro era de oro puro y tenía una foto de ambos en una feria local donde Steve llevó a Tony a pasar el rato, rato que Bucky tenía prácticas. Tony se veía radiante y Steve ligeramente fastidiado, a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara.

Miró alrededor y al no ver a Tony sintió pinchazos de culpa subir hasta su corazón y bañarlo como una ácida lluvia de remordimientos

 

 

////////////////////////20 DE DICIEMBRE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

TRIBUNAL DE BECAS

 

Steve escuchó al tribunal donde los consejeros debatían y asintieron unánimes, aunque uno parecía querer degollar al rubio quien nervioso se retorció.

—Steven Grant Rogers, hemos decidido otorgarle la beca completa Draco, para que siga estudiando en esta universidad. Ahora el jefe mayor, dueño de la beca le dirá unas palabras.

Howard se levantó y tosió ligeramente, para calmar la furia paternal que le exigía patear al “niño bonito” y sacarle hasta la bilis por la boca. Su vástago sufría y ese despreciable mocoso estaba frente a él. Como sea.

 

—Felicidades Steven. Hemos visto su progreso, y admirado sus calificaciones y reporte sobre el porqué creía que usted merecía la beca y quedamos amplia y gratamente sorprendidos por su desenvolvimiento. Así que esperamos que sepa usar esa beca, y solo unas preguntas me restan para decirle. ¿Valió la pena el esfuerzo? ¿El precio que ahora otro está pagando?

Steve palideció, pareció comprender que Howard sabía del plan para usar a Tony, pero fingiendo serenidad asintió.

—El esfuerzo es proporcional al valor de la beca. Mi deseo más profundo es y será sobresalir en la universidad. Y ser el mejor.

Los demás asintieron y le felicitaron antes de irse, Howard sin embargo lo asesinó con la mirada y sonrió con odio.

—Pues ya eres el mejor, el mejor destrozando un sueño, un corazón y a un ser que lo daba todo por ti, canalla malnacido. Espero que puedas vivir en paz con ese dolor que le has causado a mi benjamín. Y que tu y el idiota al que llamas novio sean felices juntos, ambos se merecen el uno al otro, bastardos. –saliendo de ahí Howard se dirigió a su auto y a la mansión Stark.

 

Steve sacó la cadenita con el portarretratos de Tony y el y se echó a llorar desconsolado.  
No. No valía el precio. No volvió a ver esos ojitos color caramelo, ni saborear ese sabor tan único de unos labios tan únicos como los de Tony. Sentía tanta zozobra que el aire parecía faltarle en cada sollozo. Miraba la brillante sonrisa del Tony de la foto y su dolor pareció aumentar.  
Nada valía la pena, no si así se sentía ganar.


End file.
